In recent years, for example, small video cameras for recording image-captured pictures in disc media or tape media have been widely used, thereby providing a situation wherein a user can readily perform video shooting for enjoyment.
For example, many people perform image capturing using video cameras at athletic meets, various types of events, amusement parks, holiday resorts, and so forth.
Also, as the environment in which a common user can readily enjoy still images and moving-images picture at home or the like is being developed, various types of services such as distribution services of moving images and still images, shooting services at amusement parks, and so forth, have been proposed or realized. For example, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-148822, technology for performing a shooting service has been disclosed.